


when it was me

by hayliliac



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Acceptance, Band, Cheating, Filipino, M/M, Self-Love, singer - Freeform
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayliliac/pseuds/hayliliac
Summary: if it is us, then we just have to let the universe to take us back in each other's arms.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	1. I. Mahiwaga

**Author's Note:**

> you can listen to Araw-Araw by Ben&Ben while reading this. this would be my first work here and I hope you guys love it.

_umaga na saating duyan_

_magmamahal o mahiwaga_

Shoyo woke up from the heat of the rays of the sun, slowly, he opened his eyes and tried to adjust to the light of his surroundings, after blinking a few time, he felt comfortable with the light. he looked at his surroundings and turned to his clock where it said that it's 7:30 AM. he removed the sheets around him and walked towards his balcony. he smiled when he felt the gentle morning breeze, slapping his face. 

he watched the busy city below and thought that a coffee would be nice. he was busy having the time of his life when he realized that they have a concert today. 

" _s_ _hoot they're going to kill me if I'm late"_ shoyo thought and drank his coffee which made his tongue burn from the heat.

* * *

  
_matang magkakilala_

  
_sa unang pagtatagpo_

  
Shoyo wanted so bad to achieve his dreams, and that is to become worldwide known singer, whether a solo artist or in a band, he just want to sing his heart out to the people he wants his voice to reach out to. when he told his uncle about his dreams, his uncle immediately helped him get into a audition for a band, and they succesfully found one, it was a audition for the new vocalist of MSBY. Shoyo was excited to audition for that band, and he knew that he'll do his best to get into it and not waste his uncle's efforts.

the day for the audition came, and Shoyo was feeling nervous as ever. he rubbed his palms to lessen his nervousness. kinaabahan siya dahil baka bigla siyang pumiyok sa harap ng mga tao lalo na sa mga members ng MSBY. he tried to calm his nerves down as he took deep breathes. ' _shoyo calm down, kaya mo ito! this is the first step for you to_  
 _achieve your dreams! wag mo ito sasayangin_ ' he cheered himself in his mind until he bumped into someone when he was walking back and forth. 

' _shit ang tanga mo Shoyo_ ' he thought, the stranger he bumped into was taller than him. almost a feet maybe. he looked up and he felt something as he looked into the eyes of the stranger, was it familiarity? but he shrugged it off. " **sorry po talaga, hindi ko sinasadya** " hingi niya ng paumanhin. he waited for a harsh response from the stranger but after a few seconds, nothing came. he heard nothing.

  
tinignan niya ang lalake na mas matangkad sakanya at napansin niya na nakatitig lang ito sakanya kaya kinabahan siya.

" **okay ka lang po ba? nasaktan ka po ba?** " nagaalalang tanong ni Shoyo.

" **ah I'm okay, it was my fault kasi di ko tinitignan dinadaanan ko at nagmamadali din kasi ako,** " sabi nung manong stranger. 

  
Shoyo was about to say something but was stopped when he heard his name being called. " **auditioner #27? it's your turn** " said the announcer. Shoyo nods his head to the announcer and turned to look at the blonde stranger with mask.

" **I'm really sorry po if I bumped into you kanina po, una na po ako. have a nice day** " after apologizing, Shoyo bowed at the guy and made his way to the audition room.

Shoyo immediately felt the cold air because of the aircon and he also felt the tension between the people inside the room. he walked to the middle of the stage and looked at the people in front of him. there were only 6 people inside including him and the announcer but he noticed that there is a vacant seat at the front table where there are four people seating quietly and observing him. 

" **Good morning mister #27** " the man who looked like he was at his mid 40s greeted him. Shoyo immediately flashed his bright smile, " **Good morning!** " he beams.

the guy with white hair and streaks of black wooted, " **i like him already** " he said to the guy on his right side who just shushed him.

" **what a very energetic greeting coming from you mister?** " the manager asked. " **my name is Hinata--** " he was once again cut off when the door opened and revealed the guy who he bumped into earlier. the guy went to the table and said his apologies.

" **you're late again Atsumu. how many times do I have to tell you that you have to be early because of the auditions?** " their manager ranted and the guy named Atsumu just bowed and went to his seat beside the black curly haired guy. Atsumu removed his mask and revealed a smile on his lips as they stared into each other. 

  
" **continue** " the manager signalled at Shoyo. " **my name is Hinata Shoyo** " shoyo answered.

" **okay Shoyo, I'm Mr. Foster, what brings you here today? and why did you chose to take an audition here in MSBY?** " Mr. Foster directly asked.

" **I want to become a singer, may it be on a band or a solo artist, I just want to sing and make my voice reach out to those people who I want to sing to.** " he honestly said. 

  
" **okay then Shoyo, go and take the stage** " Mr. Foster said. Shoyo obliged and sang 'Someone You Loved'. the rest of the members of MSBY were listening and watching how Shoyo sang beautifully. after Shoyo sang his piece, he heard claps and he opened his eyes to see that all of them were standing and clapping to him. he saw Atsumu smiling sweetly at him as he clapped which Shoyo smile back at him.

" **I want him** ," Atsumu declared which made Shoyo to look at him, schocked but the blonde just smiled at him. Bokuto waved his hand, " **I want him too!** " Bokuto shouted and Sakusa who only nods his head to their manager. Mr. Foster smiled at Shoyo. 

" **Welcome to MSBY Shoyo** "

  
_Paano dahan dahang_

_Sinuyo ang puso_

* * *

  
_Kay tagal ko nang nagiisa_

_Anjan ka lang pala_

  
months passed after Shoyo entered the MSBY and months passed since he and Atsumu Miya became close. Atsumu Miya was the lead guitarist, Bokuto Kotaro was the drummer while Sakusa Kiyoomi was the bassist of the band. so far, he and Kiyoomi are also close to each other which made Bokuto and Atsumu shocked when Kiyoomi welcomed Shoyo with a warm smile and gesture but Kiyoomi just glared at the two idiots while Shoyo laughs at them.

" **Shoyo! tara tapsi tayo** " aya ni Atsumu after ng practice nila. sina Kiyoomi at Bokuto naman ay nagsialisan na pagkatapos nila magayos dahil may sari-sarili rin silang pupuntahan.

" **libre mo ba?** " asar ni Shoyo.

" **oo naman HAHAHAHA** " sabi naman ni Atsumu at tuluyan na nga nahiya si Shoyo dahil dun. palagi na lang siyang nililibre ni Atsumu, tuwing sasabihin naman niya na siya na ang manlilibre, ayaw naman paawat nung isa kaya sumusuko na lang si Shoyo.

habang tumatagal mas nagiging close si Shoyo at Atsumu, at habang tumatagal, mas lumalalim naman ang pagtingin ni Shoyo sa lead guitarist nila. alam niyang di siya dapat magkagusto but he cant just help it. Atsumu was too kind, a very respectful person, and a funny one too. he cant also deny that Atsumu also got the looks and he's very charming. but that wasn't the reason why Shoyo fell inlove with him.

**but because Atsumu was Atsumu. no more other reason than that.**

* * *

  
_Mahiwaga_

_ang nadarama sayo'y malinaw_

  
Shoyo is indeed inlove with Atsumu Miya, but he never dared to confess. he doesnt want to have that awkward thing in the group if ever Atsumu rejected his feelings. he cant risk losing his friendship with Atsumu, he was fine being his friend. he tried to act normal around Atsumu, but he knew that he can't hide his feelings forever.

Kiyoomi and Bokuto noticed something between the two, they even thought that they are dating but whenever they ask the two, they will always deny it and say they are good friends. but whenever Shoyo denies it and say that they are only friends, he cant help but to feel sad, and the two other members noticed it too.

" **hey Shoyo, do you like Atsumu?** " Bokuto asked when Atsumu was out to buy their lunch.

Shoyo wants to deny it but was immediately stopped by Kiyoomi, " **dont deny it. we can see the way you look at him and the way you reacted when you two**  
 **are together.** "

Shoyo flushed at Kiyoomi's words, but felt sad afterwards. hindi niya gusto si Atsumu, mahal niya si Atsumu. mahal na mahal.

" **i dont like him, I love him. mahal na mahal ko si Atsumu** " amin ni Shoyo kung saan may narinig silang pagbukas ng pintuan at niluwal doon ang gulat na si Atsumu na halatang kanina pa nakikinig sa usapan ng tatlo.

* * *

  
" **wait Shoyo!** " sigaw ni Atsumu habang pilit niyang hinahabol si Shoyo.

hindi tumigil si Shoyo sa pagtakbo palayo kay Atsumu pero sadyang mas mabilis si Atsumu dahil sa mas mahahaba ang kanyang mga biyas. mas binilisan pa ni Shoyo ang kanyang paglayo kay Atsumu pero huli na nung naabutan na siya nito.

" **Shoyo** " Atsumu called out to him as he gasped for air due to exhaustion.

" **Tsumu kalimutan mo na lang narinig mo kanina ha, kunyare wala kang narinig ha** " pagkasabi, lumayo ulit si Shoyo kay Atsumu pero hinawaka na ni Atsumu ng mahigpit ang kamay niya.

" **totoo ba yun?** " tanong n Atsumu. hindi sumagot si Shoyo.

" **Sho totoo ba yun? totoo bang mahal mo ako?** " pagmamakaawa ni Atsumu. di na napigilan ni Shoyo at naiyak na siya.

" **oo! mahal kita Tsumu! mahal na mahal, alam ko mali kasi imposible naman diba na mamahalin mo din ako pabalik kasi magkaibigan** **lang tayo? pero hindi eh, hindi ko kaya pigilan nararamdaman ko sayo, ayaw ko umamin kasi ayaw kita na mawala. ayaw ko na** **mailang ka sakin, ayaw kong masira ang banda dahil sa naiilang tayo sa isat isa. di ko kakayanin yun.** " hagulgol ni Shoyo

" **kaya please lang Tsumu, kalimutan mo na lang sinabi ko kani---** " naputol ang pagsasalita ni Shoyo nung bigla siyang halikan ni Atsumu.

hindi alam ni Shoyo ang kanyang gagawin kaya nanigas lang siya habang hinahalikan siya ni Atsumu.

nang humiwalay si Atsumu sakanya, naramdaman niya ang hininga ni Atsumu sa tenga niya ng bigla itong lumapit muli.

" **Shoyo breathe** " pagkasabi nun ni Atsumu, saka lang niya nalabas ang hininga na di niya alam na kanina pa pala siya pinipigilan.

nagtitigan ang dalawa tila pinagaaralan ang isat isa, minememoryado ang bawat sulok ng mukha ng isat isa.

" **mahal din kita Shoyo** " Atsumu confessed and shocked Shoyo by his words. Atsumu smiled at the smaller man and tucked a stray lock into the ginger's ear.

" **h-ha?** " Shoyo stuttered but Atsumu just hushed him.

" **di ko alam kung kailan nagsimula itong nararamdaman ko para sayo, bigla na lang nung pagkagising ko, ikaw hinahanap ko, ikaw gusto ko makasama, di ako mapakali pag wala ka. lagi akong masaya kapag nakikita kitang ngumingiti dahil saakin. nagseselos ako kapag tumitingin ka sa iba.** "

" **gaya mo, takot din ako umamin, dahil baka lumayo ka. pero mas di ko kakayanin kapag sa iba ka napunta at hindi saakin. mahal na** **mahal din kita Shoyo** " Atsumu smiled.

Shoyo stared at Atsumu as he felt a new batch of tears threatening to fall again. he hugged Atsumu as his tears started to fall. 

Atsumu laughed and kissed the smaller man's head as he shed a few tears.

" **I love you so much Shoyo Hinata** " 

" **I love you more Atsumu Miya** "

* * *

_higit pa sa ligaya_

  
_hatid sa damdamin_

  
months passed since Shoyo and Atsumu became a couple, when they told their bandmates about them being a couple, which the two only said that they already saw it coming, but congratulated them because finally they are together now. 

tonight's gig was the usual one, but for Atsumu, he felt nervous. Shoyo noticed it but the blonde man just assured him that everything's okay. the smaller man didn't believe him but still dropped it and focused on their gig.

when they were about to play, Shoyo was waiting for them to start the song but was shocked when he heard a different song. he looked at his bandmates who were only smiling at him especially Bokuto who was grinning brightly at him while Kiyoomi had a small smile tugging on the sides of his lips.

" _ **if you're wondering**_

_**what this song is leading to** _

_**I'd like to make it with you**_ "

  
Shoyo stared at his boyfriend who was also staring at him with a smile on his face as he sang Make It With You. he felt tears pooled his eyes as he watched his boyfriend sing his heart out to him. 

how could he be this lucky? to have Atsumu Miya as his boyfriend. he felt he was on cloud nine, thinking that everything was just a dream to him. 

as soon as Atsumu finished the song, the crowd fell into silence as if everything was a part of his plans. 

" **Shoyo baby, ah fuck** " kinakabahan na sabi ni Atsumu na tinawanan nila Bokuto.

" **kadiri ka naman kuya** " sabi ni Osamu na nanunood kasama ng kanyang boyfriend na si Suna na kapwa tumatawa dahil sa panginginig ni Atsumu.

" **manahimik ka jan! kala mo di kita tinulungan dati nung nangharana ka kay Suna ha** " iretableng sigaw ni Atsumu sa kanyang kakambal na mas nagpatawa sa lahat. pati si Shoyo natawa na din sa bangayan ng dalawa.

" **punyeta Atsumu sabihin mo na kay Shoyo kung anong gusto mo sabihin** " Kiyoomi growled at Atsumu which the blonde man flinched by the angry tone of Kiyoomi. he gulped nervously and nods his head a few times, kulang na lang ata sumaludo siya dahil sa takot niya kay Kiyoomi.

" **Shoyo, I know that were only been dating for a couple of months now, 6 months to be exact, but I really want to spend my mornings** **and my nights with you by my side. waking up every morning to see your face and cuddle you when were going to sleep. i can only** **imagine myself doing that with you**." Atsumu started.

Shoyo was listening attentively to Atsumu, which signalled the blonde to continue.

" **I never thought that loving someone this much could be possible. I've been broken too many times, but here you are, fixing me, stayed**  
 **with me through my ups and downs. I..** " Atsumu choked out as his tears fell down as he confessed his heart out to Shoyo.

Shoyo was also crying while listening to Atsumu but he never dared to cut the blonde man from his speech, he stayed there and listened  
till the end.

  
" **i love you so much Shoyo and I can't imagine myself being like this to someone who isnt you.** " Atsumu heartfully said as he smiled at Shoyo.

Atsumu took a deep breath and stared at shoyo's brown orbs and asked,

" **will you marry me Shoyo Hinata?** "

silence.

  
Atsumu was scared when Shoyo didn't answer. he was about to speak when Shoyo smiled as his tears drenched his cheeks.

" **yes Tsumu, I'll marry you** "

* * *

  
Shoyo hired a wedding planner and had an appointment with her today. super hands on si Shoyo para sa kanilang kasal at sinusuportahan naman siya ni Atsumu sa mga gusto niya. 

" **Tsumu tara na may appointment pa tayo dun sa wedding planner natin** " sabi ni Shoyo habang nagbibihis. tinignan niya ang fiance niya na nakatitig lang sakanya. 

" **bat di ka pa nagbibihis?** " tanong ni Shoyo habang tinutuyo ang kanyang buhok.

ngumuso lang si Atsumu at nilahad ang kanyang mga braso para magpayakap kay Shoyo. natawa naman si Shoyo sa inaasal ng kanyang fiance kaya lumapit siya at niyakap ito.

" **baby ko, mahal na mahal kita** " panlalambing ni Atsumu.

Shoyo's face softened as he brushed his boyfriend's hair and kissed his head.

" **I love you so much more Atsumu** "

* * *

  
Shoyo and Atsumu went inside the restaurant where they will meet the wedding planner. Shoyo asked for the reservation under the wedding planner's name. the lady guided them to the table where a platinum blonde haired girl seated with files on top of the table.

" **Alisa Haiba?"** Shoyo called out to the girl. the girl named Alisa looked up to them and smiled sweetly.

" **hello Shoyo and Atsumu** " Alisa said and asked them to take a seat in front of her.

the trio talked about their plans as the time passed, it was really fun talking to Alisa since she was a kind wedding planner.

but Shoyo felt something was wrong. it wasn't about the styles or anything.

but what intrigued him was the way Atsumu and Alisa stare at each other.

  
_Lahat naunawaan_

_sa lalim ng tingin_

* * *

  
" **the number you are calling is busy at the moment, please try your call later** "

shoyo heard that numerous times already and he's starting to get worried and frustrated because Atsumu wasn't answering neither his calls or texts for two days straight. and Atsumu haven't gone home since then.

Shoyo was very worried about his boyfriend, even his twin Osamu doesn't have any idea where his twin is. they even helped Shoyo look for Atsumu but unfortunately, they never found the blonde.

  
Shoyo was crying for two days because of it. kinakabahan siya dahil baka may nangyaring masama sa boyfriend niya. di niya alam ang gagawin niya kapag may nangyari ngang masama dito.

lagi niyang pinagdadasal na sana okay lang ito. hatinggabi na ngunit hinihintay padin ni Shoyo si Atsumu pero gaya nung nakalipas na araw, wala padin ito. 

tahimik na nahiga si Shoyo sa couch ng condo nila ni Atsumu habang umiiyak hanggang nakatulog na siya.

naalimpungatan si Shoyo ng marinig niya ang kaluskos galing sa front door at nakita niya si Atsumu na lasing.

" **Tsumu saan ka galing? nagaalala kami sayo** " bungad ni Shoyo pero di siya sinagot ni Atsumu.

" **Tsumu ano ba sagutin mo naman tanong ko oh, saan ka galing? di mo man lang sinagot ang tawag ko o mga texts ko sayo, nagaalala** **kaming lahat sayo** " sabi ni shoyo habang naiiyak.

ngunit gaya ng kanina di siya pinansin ni Atsumu at dumiretso lang sa kwarto nila, hinawakan ni Shoyo ang braso ni Atsumu na nagpagalit dito.

" **teka Atsumu magusap---** " naputol ang sasabihin sana ni Shoyo nung biglang binawi ni Atsumu ang kanyang braso.

" **bakit ba ang kulit mo? andito na nga ako diba? magpatulog ka na lang. napakaingay punyeta** " inis na sabi ni Atsumu at naglakad na papasok sa kwarto.

naiwan si Shoyo sa sala na umiiyak at wasak. hindi niya alam ang kanyang gagawin.

ilang sandali ang nakalipas, sumunod si Shoyo sa kwarto at nakita na nakatulog na si Atsumu sa kanilang higaan.

kumuha si Shoyo ng dimpo para punasan si Atsumu, habang pinupunasan niya, di niya napigilan na bumuhos ulit ang kanyang luha nang makita niya na may lipstick stain sa polo ni Atsumu.

  
at ang malala pa, nakita niya na may mga marka ito sa kanyang leeg.

* * *

  
**"Shoyo may kailangan akong sabihin,** " sabi sakanya ni Kenma nung napag-desisyunan nila na magkita.

" **ano yun Kenma?** " tanong ni Shoyo.

kinagat ni Kenma ang kanyang labi at huminga ng malalim bago niya ipakita ang isang picture.

a picture that was posted a day ago.

a picture of a two couple.

a couple who's smiling happily at the camera while the guy had his arms around the girl.

a picture of Atsumu and Alisa.

Shoyo felt his world stopped and shattered. he was speechless when he saw the picture of Atsumu and Alisa. he wanted to wish that his eyes were just playing with him. 

_**he wished for someone to wake him up from this nightmare.** _

he still hoped that maybe it wasn't really Atsumu, but his hopes fell when he heard a very familiar voice. they both turned to look at the entrance of the coffee shop and saw Atsumu and Alisa laughing. it was as if they're a perfect couple.

the couple went to the other side of the cafe, which Shoyo thanked because they haven't seen them yet.

" **that's it. I'm going to fucking kill him** " Kenma cursed and stood up from his seat just to be grabbed by Shoyo. 

" **Shoyo? what are you doing? that motherfucker is cheating on you tangina. how dare he do this to you?** " nanggigigil na saad ni kenma.

pero natigil siya nung ngumiti na lang si Shoyo sakanya habang umiiyak.

" **hayaan mo na lang sila Kenma. hayaan na lang natin sila...** " Shoyo sobbed.

" **shoyo..** "

" **mukha namang masaya si Atsumu eh, hahayaan ko na lang.. kahit na masakit.. kasi mahal na mahal ko siya** " hagulgol ni Shoyo. 

Kenma went to his bestfriend and hugged the crying boy tightly. he comforted his bestfriends as they walked out from the cafe but not forgetting to glare at the direction of Atsumu and Alisa.

  
_sa minsang pagbali ng hangin_

_hinila papunta sa akin_

* * *

  
Shoyo stared into nothing as he waited for Atsumu to come home. he felt empty. he can feel his heart dying from the sorrow and pain.

he heard the door opened and the heavy footsteps of Atsumu filled the silent pad.

Shoyo took a deep breath and faced Atsumu who was shocked to see him still awake.

" **hi Tsumu, gabi ka nanaman nakauwi, kumain ka na ba?** " pinilit ni Shoyo na ayusin ang kanyang nanginginig na boses.

" **bat gising ka pa Sho?** " inakap siya ni Atsumu at hinalikan siya sa pisnge.

Shoyo almost cried from Atsumu's actions but he stopped himself from crying.

" **kumain ka na ba?** " tanong ni Shoyo para malihis ang usapan.

" **oo naman. dami ko nga nakain kasama sila Kuroo eh hahaha alam mo naman sila grabe kumain at uminom** " sabi ni Atsumu.

' _sinungaling_ ' sabi ni shoyo sakanyang isip. 

" **tara tulog na tayo Shoyo, tapos diba may fitting pa tayo bukas? tulog na tayo** " aya sakanya ni Atsumu.

nagpahila naman na siya kay Atsumu habang humihinga ng malalim para di siya maiyak.

hinagkan siya muli ni Atsumu, pero tumalikod si Shoyo pahiga.

Atsumu hugged him from behind and nuzzles his face into Shoyo's nape.

" **I love you so much Shoyo** " Atsumu said.

after hearing those words, Shoyo's tears fell.

Shoyo bit his lip to stop his sobs from coming out. 

he turned to face Atsumu who was already asleep. Shoyo stared longingly at the blonde's face and caressed Atsumu's face as he silently cried.

' ** _I love you so much Atsumu. but it's time to go_** '

* * *

  
Shoyo didn't sleep that night as he waited for the clock to strike at 3AM. he gently removed Atsumu's arms around him and went to change his clothes.

after changing, he look to where his luggage is located, thankfully, Atsumu didn't noticed it since it wasn't Atsumu's habit to open the lights at night when going to sleep. 

lumapit siya muli sa higaan at umupo sa gilid para tignan ulit ang kanyang iniirog. 

" **mahal na mahal kita Atsumu.** "

hinalikan niya si Atsumu ng ilang segundo bago tumayo at iniwan ang isang sobre kung nasaan ang kanyang isinulat noong hinihintay niya na makauwi si Atsumu.

nilagay niya ito sa may tukador at tinignan ang singsing na ibinigay sakanya ni Atsumu nang magpropose ito sakanya.

dahan dahan niya itong tinanggal at nilagay sa ibabaw ng sobre at tuluyan na niyang nilisan ang condo ni Atsumu.

at tuluyan na din niyang nilisan ang buhay ni Atsumu.

_Tanging ika'y iibiging_

_wagas at buo_

* * *

  
Shoyo stared at the grab that he booked to take him to the airport where Kenma already texted him that he was already there, waiting for him.

he took a deep breath and opened his phone just to see him and Atsumu smiling genuinely as his wallpaper.

Shoyo opened his gallery and browsed through it as he cried silently while looking at their album of pictures.

**where did everything went wrong?**

**is he not enough?**

**is something wrong with him?**

**why did Atsumu cheated on him?**

he has so many questions running to his head but he chose to leave it all behind. 

he passed through a video of him and Atsumu where they were having a room tour in their condo which they both bought for them.

  
Shoyo remembered when Atsumu was trying to bake but only to almost set the kitchen on fire which Osamu smacked his head and the twins went into a new episode of Osamu disciplining Atsumu.

he laughed at the memory and he turned to view some pictures, until he stopped at one.

it was a stolen picture of him and Atsumu where he said yes to Atsumu's proposal. they both look so happy at that moment when Atsumu carried Shoyo as they both shed a few tears of joy.

Shoyo smiled as he remember it all. where they started, and now, to where they're going to end.

tumigil ang sasakyan sa harap ng airport, lumabas si Shoyo at tinulungan siya ng driver sa kanyang mga maleta. 

Shoyo entered the airport and looked where Kenma and Kuroo is and found them at one of the seats at the lobby.

" **Kenma!** " Shoyo shouted as he grabbed his luggae with him to go to Kenma and Kuroo's direction.

" **hi chibi, handa ka na ba?** " tanong sakanya ni Kuroo, nginitian naman niya ito at tumango.

" **oo naman! HAHAHAH! salamat ha, kung di dahil sainyong dalawa ha?** " Shoyo thanked them both.

Kuroo ruffled the ginger's head, " **deserve mo yun Shoyo, basta wag mo kami kakalimutan ni Kenma dito ha, iiyak to** " pangaasar ni Kuroo.

Kenma smacked his boyfriend and look at Shoyo. 

" **are you really sure about this?** " Kenma asked, Shoyo can point out Kenma's sad tone as he asked that.

Shoyo hugged his bestfriend. he was really thankful because he has Kenma, if not, he doesn't know what he'll do in his life.

" **thank you Kenma. for everything.** " Shoyo said while hugging Kenma.

the blonde man bursted into tears as he hugged his bestfriend tightly. Kuroo felt sad for his boyfriend and he felt pity at the ginger. ' _Shoyo don't deserve to be treated like that_ ' Kuroo thought as he watched the two bestfriend hug each other. tropa man niya si Atsumu, di niya maipagkakaila na napakagago ng kaibigan niya.

after a few moments, humiwalay na si Kenma kay Shoyo. " **tumawag ka lagi saakin ha? magingat ka dun ha?** " bilin sakanya ni Kenma.

" **yes boss** " Shoyo saluted which the trio erupted into laughters.

" **alis na ako ha? babalik din ako kapag succesful na buhay ko dun, magingat kayo ha?** " paalam ni Shoyo na tinanguan naman nung dalawa.

they hugged for the last time and Shoyo went to his flight.

as soon as Shoyo settled into his designated seat, he stared at his phone again and deleted the album of him and Atsumu.

' ** _pagbalik ko kaya na kitang tignan at ngitian ng walang bahid ng lungkot o sakit_** '

after letting out the breath he was holding in, he looked at the window and stared at the night sky.

' _ **thank you for everything Atsumu**_

  
 _ **and goodbye**_ '

_payapa sa yakap ng iyong hiwaga_

* * *

  
" **hoy Shoyo buti dumating ka naman na, magsisimula na tayo oh** " bungad sakanya ni Kageyama na mukhang kanina pa naiinip kakahintay sakanya.

ngumuso si Shoyo at nagpaawa kay Kageyama.

" **wag mo ako tititigan ng ganyan alam mo na di yan gagana saakin** " sabi ni Kageyama.

inirapan siya ni Shoyo at dumiretso na sakanyang dressing room para magpaayos.

nakita niya si Koushi na manager nila. " **oh Shoyo bakit ganyan mukha mo, nagaway nanaman kayo ni Tobio no?"** tanong ni Koushi.

" **opo, nangaasar nanaman kasi tapos pinagalitan ako** " sumbong niya kay Koushi.

Koushi just laughed at him and told his stylist to fix his appearance now because their concert will be starting in 30 minutes.

Shoyo was nervous, not because he's going to play infront of many people, but because he's back here in Philippines.

he rubbed his hands just to lessen the nervousness he's feeling. his partner, Kageyama Tobio, noticed it and hold Shoyo's hand.

" **calm down, I'm here** " he assured, Shoyo calmed down after that. they both settled into a comfortable silence as they await for their time to go to the stage.

" **let's go?** " aya ni Kageyama.

Shoyo smiled at him and nods.

" **tara na**!" he shouted as they both walked to the stage hand in hand, which made the audience to be wild.

**"AAAAAHHHHH KAGEHINA!!!!!"**

**"SHET ANJAN NA SILA"**

**GO KARASUNO!"**

**"SHET ANG GWAPO NILA NAHULOG ATA PANTY KO SIS"**

**"SHOYO ANG GWAPO MO PAKASALAN MO AKO PLEASE"**

**"KAGEYAMA ANAKAN MO AKO PLEASE"**

**"TANAKA WILLING AKO MAGPAKALBO FOR YOU**

**"YUU ANG CUTE MO TALAGA I LOVE YOU"**

the two laughed at the crowd's shouts as they went to their respective places. Tanaka in the drum, Yuu as the bassist, Kageyama as the lead guitarist and Shoyo as the vocalist.

**"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN LET'S ALL WELCOME**

  
**THE KARASUNO!!!"**

Tanaka dropped the first beat and thus everyone started playing. Shoyo closed his eyes as he waited for his cue.

  
_**"Mahiwaga** _

_**pipiliin ka sa araw araw"** _

  
as soon as Shoyo sang the song, everything went back to him, he remembered the time when he first got into korea to accept the invitation to become the new vocalist of the rising band name Karasuno.

  
he remembered where he spent countless nights crying because of pain. crying his heart out. 

  
he missed Atsumu, he really do. but he knows that he have to save himself from that sea of sorrow.

  
he have to choose himself. 

  
and so he did. he chose himself, he chose to give all of his love to himself.

  
he forgave Atsumu for what he did. he chose to move on and start anew.

  
and now he's here. happy and contented with what he have.

  
Shoyo opened his eyes and he immediately stared into the honey brown orbs. the eyes that he once love. the eyes of the man he loved so much. the eyes of Atsumu Miya, his ex-fiance.

he smiled genuinely at Atsumu who was staring at him.

he can't feel any pain or bitterness.

he's genuinely happy. 

and he can finally say that he already moved on.

_"mahiwaga_

_ang nadarama sayo'y malinaw"_


	2. II. susunod na habang buhay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this would be Atsumu's side, you can listen to Sa Susunod na Habang Buhay by Ben&Ben while reading this chapter.

“ **pagbalik** **ko, kaya** **na** **kitang** **tignan** **ng** **walang** **bahid** **ng** **lungkot** **at sakit** “ 

Iyan ang linya ang hindi niya kailanman kayang kalimutan. 

* * *

_Nagising_ _si_ _Atsumu_ _nang_ _kinapa_ _niya_ _si_ _Shoyo_ _ngunit_ _pawang_ _unan_ _at_ _kumot_ _lamang_ _ang_ _kanyang_ _nakapa_ _na_ _nagpabukas_ _sakanya_ _mga_ _mata_ _. He opened his eyes and saw that_ _Shoyo’s_ _wasn’t at his side, he was all alone in the big, spacious bed._

_He sat up, thinking that maybe_ _Shoyo’s_ _in the bathroom or in the kitchen. He removed the sheets that were_ _drapped_ _around his body and went to the bathroom to check if his_ _fiance_ _is there, but unfortunately,_ **_he found no one_ ** _._

_He furrowed his eyebrows when he felt something was_ **_wrong._ **

_He checked their kitchen, the living room, and balcony, yet he didn’t find any signs of the tangerine._

_He scanned the whole place and find it clean, but dead when he didn’t_ _feel_ _Shoyo’s_ _presence inside the house, which is the source of_ **_his_ ** _happiness._

_He felt cold._

_He was starting to get anxious when something suddenly comes into his mind._

_‘_ **_please tell me his clothes are still in here_ ** _’_

_He hurriedly went inside their room and opened the wardrobe, only to find_ **_his_ ** _clothes._

**_Only his clothes._ **

_The part where_ _Shoyo_ _owns, is empty and clean, it was as if there were no clothes placed there before._

_‘_ **_putangina_ ** **_’_ ** _napamura_ _si_ _Atsumu_ _nang_ _makita_ _niya_ _iyon_ _, at mas_ _lalo_ _siyang_ _kinabahan_ _sa_ _naiisip_ _niya_ _._

_Natatakot siya._

**_Natatakot_ ** **** **_siya_ ** **** **_na_ ** **** **_baka_ ** **** **_iniwan_ ** **** **_na_ ** **** **_siya_ ** **** **_ni_ ** **_shoyo._ **

_Napaupo_ _siya_ _sa_ _higaan_ _nila_ _at_ _napahilamos_ _na_ _lang sa_ _kaniyang_ _mukha_ _ng_ _biglang_ _dumako_ _ang_ _kanyang_ _paningin_ _sa bedside table_ _nila_ _._ _Nagtataka_ _na_ _nilapitan_ _niya_ _iyon_ _, at_ _nang_ _malapitan_ _niya_ _ito_ _, doon gumuho mundo niya._

**_It was a letter and above it was_ ** **_Shoyo’s_ ** **_engagement ring._ **

_Nanginginig_ _ang_ _kanyang_ _mga_ _kamay_ _na_ _binuksan_ _ang_ _sulat_ _at_ _binasa_ _ang_ _laman_ _ng liham._

_“ **A**_ ** _tsumu,_ **

**_I know that you’re confused right now because I’m nowhere to be found, even my stuffs._ ** ****

**_But to put it simple, I left. Gone. Forever._ **

**_Siguro_ ** **** **_nakita_ ** **** **_mo_ ** **** **_na_ ** **_din_ ** **_yung_ ** **** **_singsing_ ** **** **_na_ ** **** **_binigay_ ** **** **_mo_ ** **** **_saakin_ ** **** **_nung_ ** **** **_nagpropose_ ** **_ka?_ ** **_Siguro_ ** **** **_ngayon_ ** **** **_alam_ ** **** **_mo_ ** **** **_na_ ** **_ang_ ** **_ibig_ ** **** **_sabihin_ ** **_nun._ **

**_Atsumu_ ** **_,_ ** **_binibitawan_ ** **** **_na_ ** **** **_kita_ ** **_, I’m breaking up with you._ **

**_Ako_ ** **_na_ ** **** **_mismo_ ** **_ang_ ** **_bibitaw_ ** **** **_dahil_ ** **** **_alam_ ** **_ko_ ** **_na_ ** **** **_hindi_ ** **_ka_ ** **_na_ ** **** **_masaya_ ** **** **_saakin_ ** **_, at_ ** **_alam_ ** **_ko_ ** **_rin_ ** **** **_na_ ** **_sa_ ** **_iba_ ** **_ka_ ** **_na_ ** **** **_masaya_ ** **_._ ** **_Alam_ ** **_ko_ ** **_na_ ** **** **_si_ ** **_Alisa_ ** **_na_ ** **_ang_ ** **_nagpapasaya_ ** **_sayo._ **

**_I just can’t really take it anymore. The sadness, the pain, and everything._ **

**_I waited for you every night, cried so many tears for you, and my heart shattered so many times because of you._ **

**_Oo_ ** **** **_Atsumu_ ** **_,_ ** **_alam_ ** **_ko ang_ ** **_tungkol_ ** **** **_sainyo_ ** **** **_ni_ ** **_Alisa._ ** **_Alam_ ** **_ko_ ** **_na_ ** **_may_ ** **_mali_ ** **** **_simula_ ** **** **_nung_ ** **** **_napansin_ ** **_ko_ ** **_na_ ** **** **_nanigas_ ** **_ka_ ** **_nung_ ** **_una_ ** **_mo_ ** **** **_siyang_ ** **** **_makita_ ** **_,_ ** **_lalo_ ** **** **_na_ ** **** **_nung_ ** **** **_napansin_ ** **_ko ang_ ** **_tinginan_ ** **** **_niyong_ ** **** **_dalawa_ ** **** **_na_ ** **** **_tila_ ** **_kayo lang ang andun, ngunit binalewala ko yun._ **

**_Alam_ ** **_ko_ ** **_na_ ** **_may namamagitan sainyo._ **

**_Alam_ ** **_ko na nasa sakanya ka nung mga araw na hindi ka saakin umuuwi._ **

**_Alam_ ** **_ko na_ ** **_nung_ ** **** **_mga_ ** **** **_oras_ ** **** **_na_ ** **** **_nanlalamig_ ** **_ka_ ** **_saakin_ ** **_,_ ** **_meron_ ** **** **_na_ ** **** **_ibang_ ** **** **_yumayakap_ ** **** **_sayo_ ** **_._ **

**_Alam_ ** **_ko_ ** **_na_ ** **** **_meron_ ** **** **_na_ ** **_din_ ** **_nangyari_ ** **** **_sainyo_ ** **_. At_ ** **_iyan_ ** **_ang_ ** **_dumurog_ ** **_sa_ ** **_puso_ ** **_ko._ **

**_Gusto_ ** **_kitang_ ** **** **_tanungin_ ** **_kung_ ** **_saan_ ** **** **_ba_ ** **** **_ako_ ** **** **_nagkulang_ ** **_?_ **

**_Kung may_ ** **_mali_ ** **** **_ba_ ** **** **_saakin_ ** **_?_ **

**_Kung may_ ** **_nagawa_ ** **** **_ba_ ** **** **_akong_ ** **** **_mali_ ** **_?_ **

**_Kung_ ** **_bakit_ ** **_ka_ ** **_nagloko_ ** **_at kung_ ** **_bakit_ ** **** **_mo_ ** **** **_ito_ ** **** **_nagawa_ ** **_saakin._ **

**_Pero di ko_ ** **_pala_ ** **_kaya, di ko kaya_ ** **_kasi_ ** **** **_hindi_ ** **** **_ako_ ** **** **_handa_ ** **** **_malaman_ ** **_kung_ ** **_saan_ ** **** **_ako_ ** **_nagkulang._ **

**_Hindi ko kaya_ ** **_kasi_ ** **** **_alam_ ** **_ko_ ** **_na_ ** **_sa_ ** **_oras_ ** **** **_na_ ** **** **_sabihin_ ** **** **_mo_ ** **** **_saakin_ ** **_ang_ ** **_sagot_ ** **** **_mo_ ** **_,_ ** **_papatawarin_ ** **** **_kita_ ** **** **_agad_ ** **_,_ ** **_pero_ ** **** **_pagod_ ** **** **_na_ ** **_ako._ **

**_Pagod_ ** **_na pagod na ako._ **

**_Kaya umalis ako. Bumitaw ako._ **

**_I realized that, maybe I wasn’t the one that you really want._ **

**_That I can’t make you happy the way she can._ **

**_It pains me to know that we’re not meant to be together, that maybe, you’re just a shooting star for me to see and adore before you fall at your destined place. Where you’re destined to be with, and that’s not me._ **

**_Kaya_ ** **_ako_ ** **** **_na_ ** **_lang ang_ ** **_bibitaw_ ** **_,_ ** **_ako_ ** **** **_na_ ** **_ang_ ** **_mismong_ ** **** **_susuko_ ** **_at lalayo._ **

**_Kaya_ ** **_kahit_ ** **_mahal_ ** **_na_ ** **_mahal_ ** **_kita_ ** **_,_ ** **_isusuko_ ** **** **_na_ ** **_kita._ **

**_I wish you all the best and all the happiness that this world could give, and I also wish for you to be happy with Alisa._ **

**_Pagbalik_ ** **_ko, kaya_ ** **_na_ ** **** **_kitang_ ** **** **_tignan_ ** **_ng_ ** **_walang_ ** **** **_bahid_ ** **_ng lungkot at sakit._ **

**_Na_ ** **_makakalimutan_ ** **_din kita._ **

**_At itong nararamdaman ko para sayo ay mawawala._ **

**_Mahal na mahal kita Atsumu Miya._ **

**_Malaya ka na._ **

**_Hinata_ ** **_Shoyo_ ** **_”_ **

_Walang_ _tigil_ _ang_ _pag-agos_ _ng_ _luha_ _ni_ _Atsumu_ _habang_ _binabasa_ _niya_ _ang_ _sulat_ _. Gusto_ _niya_ _magwala_ _, gusto_ _niya_ _isisi_ _sa_ _iba_ _ang_ _nangyari_ _,_ _pero_ _alam_ _niya_ _na_ _sarili_ _niya_ _lang ang_ _pwede_ _niyang_ _sisihin_ _sa kagaguhan niya._

_Naghalo_ _-halo ang_ _galit_ _,_ _lungkot_ _,_ _sisi_ _, at_ _sakit_ _na_ _kanyang_ _nararamdaman_ _ngayon._

_“_ **_Shoyo_ ** **_”_ ** _iyak_ _ni_ _Atsumu_ _nang_ _mapaupo_ _siya_ _habang_ _hawak_ _hawak_ _ang_ _singsing_ _ni_ _Shoyo_ _._

_Nagsisisi_ _siya_ _na_ _nagawa_ _niya_ _yun_ _, di_ _niya_ _alam_ _kung_ _bakit_ _niya_ _nagawa_ _kay_ _Shoyo_ _yun._

_Siguro_ _namiss_ _niya_ _ang ex_ _niya_ _na_ _si_ _Alisa? O_ _dahil_ _nagustuhan_ _niya_ _ang thrill_ _na_ _nangyayari._

_Inuna_ _niya_ _ang_ _sarili_ _niya_ _, di man lang_ _niya_ _nagawang_ _isipin_ _si_ _Shoyo._

_He chose to become a slave to his needs and desires._

_At_ _ito_ _ang_ _resulta_ _ng_ _kagaguhan_ _niya_ _._ _Walang_ _kasal_ _na_ _matutuloy_ _dahil_ _wala_ _na_ _si_ _Shoyo._

_Iniwan_ _na_ _siya_ _ni_ _Shoyo_ _._

* * *

_Walang_ _araw_ _na_ _di_ _uminom_ _si_ _Atsumu_ _simula_ _nung_ _iniwan_ _siya_ _ni_ _Shoyo_ _,_ _ilang_ _beses_ _na_ _din_ _siyang_ _nasuntok_ _ng_ _kakambal_ _niya_ _dahil_ _sa_ _pagsira_ _niya_ _sa_ _buhay_ _niya_ _._ _Nasaulo_ _padin_ _niya_ _ang_ _sinabi_ _ni Osamu sakanya._

_“_ **_sa_ ** **_tingin_ ** **** **_mo_ ** **** **_ba_ ** **** **_babalik_ ** **** **_si_ ** **** **_Shoyo_ ** **** **_sayo_ ** **_kung_ ** **_ganyan_ ** **_ka? Kung_ ** **_sinisira_ ** **** **_mo_ ** **_ang_ ** **_buhay_ ** **_mo?”_ **

_Nagsuntukan_ _sila_ _nung_ _nalaman_ _nila_ _Osamu ang_ _nangyari_ _,_ _pati_ _si_ _Bokuto_ _na_ _masiyahin_ _,_ _sinuntok_ _din_ _siya_ _nung_ _nalaman_ _nito_ _ang_ _kagaguhan_ _niya_ _, at_ _dahil_ _na_ _rin_ _di nila alam kung nasaan si Shoyo._

_Kiyoomi_ _took it badly, he acted as if_ _Atsumu_ _didn’t existed. After all,_ _Kiyoomi_ _was the softest to_ _Shoyo_ _, and now that_ _Shoyo’s_ _gone,_ _Kiyoomi_ _was back to his old self._

_He even went to Kuroo and Kenma, asking if they know where_ _Shoyo_ _is,_ _pero_ _tinaboy_ _lang_ _siya_ _ni_ _Kenma,_ _pinagsasarhan_ _ng pinto o di kaya di_ _siya_ _papansinin_ _._

_Tinigil_ _na_ _din_ _niya_ _ang_ _sakanila_ _ni_ _Alisa_ _simula_ _nung_ _umalis_ _si_ _Shoyo_ _. Ex_ _niya_ _si_ _Alisa_ _nung_ _highschool_ _pa_ _sila_ _,_ _naghiwalay_ _dahil_ _sa_ _pag_ _migrate ng_ _pamilya_ _ni_ _Alisa_ _papuntang_ _Russia._

_Ilang_ _buwan_ _na_ _ang_ _nakalipas_ _pero_ _di_ _niya_ _padin_ _kayang bumitaw._

_Ilang_ _buwan_ _na_ _ang_ _nakalipas_ _pero_ _umaasa_ _padin_ _siya_ _na_ _babalik_ _si_ _Shoyo._

_Ilang_ _buwan_ _na_ _din_ _niyang_ _pilit_ _kinocontact_ _ang number_ _ni_ _Shoyo_ _ngunit_ _cannot be reached_ _ito_ _. Lagi din_ _niyang_ _iniistalk_ _ang_ _socmed_ _accs_ _nito_ _,_ _pero_ _wala_ _siyang_ _makuhang_ _impormasyon_ _dahil_ _parang_ _walang_ _gumagamit_ _sa_ _mga_ _ito._

_Tila_ _nawala_ _si_ _Shoyo_ _sa_ _buhay_ _nilang_ _lahat._

_\---_

_“Kenma_ _sige_ _na_ _,_ _sabihin_ _mo_ _naman_ _na_ _kung_ _asan_ _si_ _Shoyo_ _oh,”_ _pamimilit_ _ni_ _Atsumu_ _kay Kenma_ _nung_ _sinama_ _ni_ _Kuroo_ _si_ _Kenma sa bonding_ _nilang_ _magtropa._

_Kanina pa_ _niya_ _pinipilit_ _si_ _Kenma_ _pero_ _binabalewala_ _siya_ _nung_ _isa_ _,_ _tila_ _umaakto_ _na_ _wala_ _siya_ _dun at_ _patuloy_ _naglalaro sa switch niya._

_“parang_ _awa_ _mo_ _na_ _Kenma,_ _kailangan_ _ko_ _makausap_ _si_ _Shoyo_ _,”_ _makaawa_ _ni_ _Atsumu._

_“at parang_ _awa_ _mo_ _na_ _din,_ _tigilan_ _mo_ _na_ _ang_ _kaibigan_ _ko._ _Maawa_ _ka_ _naman_ _sakanya_ _,”_ _pagalit_ _na_ _sagot_ _ni_ _Kenma_ _nung_ _napuno_ _na_ _siya._

_“_ _Kailangan_ _ko_ _ayusin_ _yung_ _relasyon_ _namin_ _,_ _kailangan_ _ko_ _siya_ _..”_ _sabi_ _ni_ _Atsumu._

_Kenma laughed sarcastically which made the gang to be silent and stop on what they are doing._

_“_ _Kailangan_ _mo_ _siya_ _dahil_ _alam_ _mo_ _na_ _siya_ _lang_ _nakayang_ _intindihin_ _ka?”_

_“_ _hindi_ _! Mahal ko_ _si_ _Shoyo_ _! Mahal_ _na_ _ma----”_ _naputol_ _ang_ _sinasabi_ _ni_ _Atsumu_ _nung pinalo ni Kenma ang lamesa._

_“PUTANGINANG PAGMAMAHAL YAN. MAHAL MO PALA KAIBIGAN KO PERO GINAGO MO? PUTANGINA MO NAPAKAGAGO MO!”_ _sigaw_ _ni_ _Kenma at_ _tumayo_ _para_ _umalis_ _._

_Tahimik_ _ang_ _buong_ _grupo_ _nang_ _matapos_ _sumigaw_ _si_ _Kenma. Kuroo pats_ _Atsumu’s_ _back before going out to follow his boyfriend._

_Atsumu_ _was speechless after hearing what Kenma said. After all, Kenma’s right. He cheated on_ _Shoyo_ _, he was_ _an_ _asshole for doing that._

_Once_ _again,_ _he felt helpless, and this time,_

_His hope is wavering._

\--- 

_Days turned into months and it turned into a year, everything flew by so fast, but for Atsumu, pakiramdam niya_ _napakabagal_ _ng_ _oras_ _,_ _tila_ _parang_ _kahapon_ _lang_ _nung_ _iniwan_ _siya_ _ni_ _Shoyo_ _._

_Sinusubukan_ _padin_ _ni_ _Atsumu_ _na_ _icontact_ _ang number_ _ni_ _Shoyo_ _,_ _lagi_ _nagsisend_ _ng messages_ _dahil_ _baka_ _sakaling_ _mabasa_ _ito_ _ni_ _Shoyo_ _,_ _pero_ _isang_ _taon_ _mahigit_ _na_ _ang_ _nakalipas_ _,_ _wala_ _padin_ _._

_Umaasa_ _padin_ _siya_ _na_ _babalik_ _si_ _Shoyo._

_Kailangan_ _niya_ _magpaliwanag._

_Gusto pa_ _niya_ _humingi_ _ng_ _isa_ _pang pagkakataon._

_Gusto_ _niya_ _pa_ _ulit_ _masilayan_ _ang_ _masayang_ _mukha_ _ni_ _Shoyo._

_\---_

_“_ **_Atsumu_ ** **** **_tama_ ** **** **_na_ ** **_!”_ ** _awat_ _sakanya_ _nila_ _Bokuto_ _pero_ _di_ _siya_ _nagpatinag_ _at_ _binato_ _pa ang_ _isang_ _bote_ _ng_ _alak_ _._ _Nagkaroon_ _na_ _siya_ _ng_ _sugat_ _dahil_ _sa_ _piraso_ _ng_ _mga_ _bubog_ _ngunit_ _di_ _niya_ _ito_ _ininda._

_“_ **_Putangina_ ** **_!”_ ** _sigaw_ _niya_ _, at_ _napaupo_ _habang_ _humahagulgol_ _._ _Dumudugo_ _ang_ _kanyang_ _mga_ _kamay_ _pero_ _hinilamon_ _niya_ _ito_ _sa_ _kanyang_ _mukha._

_Awang_ _awa_ _ang_ _kanyang_ _mga_ _kaibigan_ _sakanya._

_Pagkalipas_ _ng_ _dalawang_ _taon_ _,_ _nagkaroon_ _sila_ _ng_ _impormasyon_ _tungkol_ _kay_ _Shoyo_ _. Kasali_ _na_ _ito_ _sa_ _isang_ _sikat_ _na_ _grupo_ _, ang ‘Karasuno’._

_Kasama din_ _dito_ _ang_ _pagputok_ _ng balita_ _na_ _may boyfriend_ _na_ _nga_ _si_ _Shoyo_ _na_ _kasama_ _nito_ _sa_ _grupo_ _na_ _si_ _Kageyama, ang bassist_ _nila_ _._

_At_ _ito_ _ang_ _nagwasak_ _sa_ _puso_ _ni_ _Atsumu._

_“_ **_Tangina_ ** **_naman_ ** **_oh”_ ** _mura_ _niya_ _habang_ _kipkip_ _ang_ _singsing_ _ni_ _Shoyo_ _nung_ _nagpropose_ _ito_ _sakanya_ _._

_Hindi_ _na_ _niya_ _alam_ _ang_ _gagawin_ _niya_ _,_ _hindi_ _na_ _niya_ _alam_ _kung pano_ _ulit_ _makukuha_ _si_ _Shoyo_ _lalo_ _na’t masaya na ito sa iba._

_“_ **_Tsumu_ ** **** **_masaya_ ** **** **_naman_ ** **** **_na_ ** **** **_si_ ** **** **_Shoyo_ ** **_,_ ** **_siguro_ ** **** **_kailangan_ ** **** **_mo_ ** **** **_na_ ** **_din---”_ ** _ani_ _ni_ _Bokuto_ _na_ _pinutol_ _ni_ _Atsumu_ _ng_ _mapait_ _na_ _tawa._

_“_ **_Tangina_ ** **_paano_ ** **** **_ako_ ** **_?”_ ** _sabi_ _ko, “_ **_P-_ ** **_paano_ ** **** **_na_ ** **** **_ako_ ** **_? Mahal_ ** **_na_ ** **_mahal ko_ ** **_si_ ** **** **_Shoyo_ ** **_. Di ko kaya”_ ** _iyak_ _niya_ _na_ _nagpatahimik_ _muli_ _sakanyang_ _mga_ _kaibigan._

_“_ **_Ang_ ** **_sakit_ ** **** **_sakit_ ** **** **_putangina_ ** **_”_ ** _hagulgol_ _niya_ _at di_ _na_ _napigilan_ _ni_ _Osamu at_ _niyakap_ _ang_ _kanyang_ _kuya_ _at_ _pinigilan_ _ang_ _sarili_ _na_ _maiyak._

_Nasasaktan_ _siya_ _dahil_ _sa_ _nangyayari_ _sa_ _kapatid_ _niya. Lumapit si Kiyoomi sakanya at_ _huminga_ _ng_ _malalim_ _._

_“_ **_Ayusin_ ** **** **_mo_ ** **_ang_ ** **_buhay_ ** **** **_mo_ ** **_Miya. Pag_ ** **_balik_ ** **** **_ni_ ** **** **_Shoyo_ ** **** **_dito_ ** **_,_ ** **_tutulungan_ ** **_ka_ ** **_namin_ ** **** **_ayusin_ ** **_ang_ ** **_relasyon_ ** **** **_niyo_ ** **_”_ ** _sabi_ _niya_ _na_ _sinangayunan_ _ng_ _lahat_ _._

_\---_

_At_ _inayos_ _niya_ _ang_ _buhay_ _niya_ _, mas_ _tumaas_ _ang ratings ng_ _grupo_ _nila_ _. Hindi_ _na_ _din_ _sila_ _naghanap_ _ng_ _bagong_ _vocalist_ _dahil_ _kaya_ _naman_ _ni_ _Atsumu_ _kumanta_ _at_ _isabay_ _ang pagtugtog._

_Unti unti na niyang inaayos muli ang kaniyang buhay._

_Para sakanya at para kay Shoyo._

_Babawiin_ _niya_ _ito_ _at_ _aayusin_ _niya_ _ang_ _relasyon_ _nila._

_Lagi_ _niya_ _ipinagdadasal_ _na_ _sana_ _siya_ _padin_ _ang_ _laman_ _ng_ _puso_ _nito._

_Mahal_ _na_ _mahal_ _niya_ _ito_ _at di_ _niya_ _kayang_ _sumuko_ _. Kung_ _kailangan_ _niya_ _lumuhod_ _kay Bathala,_ _gagawin_ _niya_ _._ _Gagawin_ _niya_ _ang_ _lahat_ _para_ _mabigyan_ _ng_ _isa_ _pang_ _pagkakataon_ _._

_At sa_ _oras_ _na_ _mabigyan_ _siya_ _ng_ _isa_ _pang_ _pagkakataon_ _, di_ _niya_ _ito_ _sasayangin._

_He looked at the frame where their picture is, he was mesmerized by the beauty of Shoyo’s smile, he was indeed the perfect example of the sun._

_“_ **_even if I have to crawl just to have you again, I would do it. And if ever_ ** **_you're_ ** **_in my arms again, I_ ** **_won't_ ** **_let you go.”_ **

* * *

Nakatitig siya kay Shoyo habang ito at nagpeperform kasama ang kanyang grupo, at di niya inaasahan na titingin ito sakanya. 

Ngunit ang kinagulat niya ng husto ay nung ngumiti ito sakanya. 

Ngiti na walang bahid ng lungkot o sakit. 

Ngiti na totoo at puno ng saya. 

Ngiti na nagpabilis sa puso niya at sabay din ng pagdurog nito. 

Naalala niya ang nasa sulat ni Shoyo. 

“ **pagbalik** **ko, kaya** **na** **kitang** **tignan** **ng** **walang** **bahid** **ng** **lungkot** **at sakit”**

Nginitian siya ni Shoyo, na walang bahid ng lungkot at sakit. Ngiti na nagsasabing okay na siya at nakamove on na. 

‘ _ang_ _sakit_ _’_ sabi niya sa isip niya ng pinipigilan niya ang pagtulo ng kanyang luha. 

Makikita na masaya talaga si Shoyo ngayon. 

At makikitang masaya na din ito sa lalake na nasa tabi niya. Di na napigilan ni Atsumu ang kanyang luha ng makitang nagtitigan ang dalawa at ngumiti ng pagkatamis tamis. 

‘ _am I too late_ _Shoyo_ _? Am I too late to fix us?’_ mungkahi niya sakanyang isip. 

Umiiyak siya ng palihim hanggang sa naramdaman niya ang kamay ni Bokuto sakanyang balikat, tinignan niya ito at nagbigay ng maliit na ngiti si Bokuto sakanya. 

Pinunasan niya ang kanyang luha at pinilit ngumiti para kay Shoyo. Pipilitin niya maging masaya dito. Pipilitin niya kahit sobrang sakit ng kaniyang nararamdaman. 

_\---_

Natapos na ang performance nila Shoyo at paalis na sana si Atsumu nang bigla siyang tinawag nila Osamu at pinilit na sumama sakanila sa back stage para makausap si Shoyo. 

Aayaw na sana siya ngunit sumunod na din siya nang makita niya ang masasamang tingin ni Kiyoomi. 

Kinakabahan siya habang naglalakad sila papunta roon. 

And he became even more nervous when he heard Shoyo’s angelic voice again. 

It gave him butterflies in his stomach, it never fails to make him fall in love over and over again. 

“ **Ikaw kaya ang nagkamali kuya Tanaka!** **”** rinig nilang sigaw ni Shoyo na nagpatawa din sakanila. Nadatnan nila ang mga ito na naghahabulan dahil sa ginawang kasalanan ni Tanaka kay Shoyo. 

Napatigil ang mga ito sa kulitan nila nang mapansin sila ng mga ito. 

“ **SHOYO!!”** Bokuto beamed as he leaped forward to hug the shorter man. Shoyo laughed at former bandmate’s actions and hugged him back. 

“ **I miss you** **kuya** **Kotaro!”** sabi ni Shoyo at dun nagsimula na lapitan siya ng iba. Lahat sila tumatawa at nagkukulitan habang si Atsumu ay nakatayo padin sakanyang posisyon at nakatingin sakanila. 

Tumingin si Shoyo sakanya at naglakad palapit. 

Di alam ni Atsumu ang kanyang gagawin, kinakabahan siya dahil papalapit si Shoyo sakanya. Nakatitig lang ito kay Shoyo, at nang tumigil ito sakanyang harapan. 

Ngumiti ito na nagpatigil sakanyang paghinga. 

“ **Hi** “ Shoyo greeted with a smile. 

Atsumu stared at him before letting out the breath he was holding in. 

“ **Hello** ” he replied.


End file.
